oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Seabreeze
= “The city of Seabreeze welcomed us from a distance as it glistened like a diamond under a white hot sun. I would later come to find the skies over Seabreeze rarely soured and the warm light of the midday sun would come to touch every facet of the city. The City itself crawled up the hills on either side of the Solarus Trench - a deep water passage through the peninsular. The most majestic of white stone villas were perched on the very heights of these sunswept hills affording its occupants a commanding view of the city and harbours below. One could only imagine the opulent lifestyles at such heights. From south harbour to north harbour, Seabreeze never seemed to slide into a slum. Even the most humble of dwellings had a certain charm to it. The Silver Sun Bazaar was the economic and physical center of the city. It is a mercantile quarter in the shape of the sun with a grand fountain at its center. Some call Seabreeze 'the City of Gardens’ a name one can certainly justify. = = For all its outward marvel and grandeur however, others say in hushed whispers that Seabreeze is a nest of swindlers, brigands and revolutionaries. A place run not by noble blood but the industry of powerful Guilds that hold sway over those glistening heights.” - Traven Anthony Wakes, Sheng and Beyond. = History & Geography The city of Seabreeze is situated on the hills on either side of the Solarus Trench with cuts the Eastwatch Peninsula in half. Seabreeze is blessed by a great stretch of fine weather, white stone hills and patches of cedar trees which flourish under the light of the sun. Seabreeze was originally nothing more than a coastal fortress built on the eastern end of Ardania. It was built during the early age of sail when ships rarely dared to move out into the open water and would instead navigate by sticking to the coastline. Eventually Seabreeze would become the hub of The Iron Triumvirate and a large town developed around the fortress due to the fishing, the shipyard and the harbour work. As the development in seafaring improved and merchants, colonists and adventurers looked to traverse newly discovered routes to the north and west; Seabreeze became a staging platform for many expeditions in that direction. The city began to expand as some of the finest mercantile and crafting guilds established themselves there due to the constant source of work dawning on a new horizon. Bit by bit the city expanded and in modern days is one of the most populous cities in the Iron Triumvirate. The City is governed by the Lord Mayor Charles Du'more and the council of Guilds who advise the Lord of public matters. Theme Song Inhabitants, Layout and Atmosphere Seabreeze is mostly inhabited by the many members of various guilds and the common folk that work the basic industries there; tending to the harbours, the storehouses, the shipyards and working the vineyards up on the hills. The rather prominent noble house of Charles Du'more occupy the Sunset Estate; a grand multi tiered manor that sits on the highest hilltop of Seabreeze. The monthly Du'more 'gatherings' are said to be the envy of the entire realm, short of a meeting with the Imperator himself. Most of the people in Seabreeze are vibrant, festive and always in a rush to the next big affair. This is because there is always something happening in Seabreeze. Sometimes the South Harbour will be receiving new arrivals from far off places which will need a thorough inspection. The Silver Sun Bazaar will have new stalls full of strange exotic and foreign goods, because new trinkets will make the neighbors jealous. Then of course there is the weekly chariot races at the Aurelian Hippodrome on the north bank, there might be a big grudge match between the Blues and the Reds - and you certainly must pick a side. Seabreeze is also lined with as many temples as there are favourable Gods, perhaps a way of the city to purchase some divine protection. After all, everything in Seabreeze has a price. That is the rumour in any case, and that isn't the only word that gets around. Who knows what the Du'mores and their patron Guilds are up to. Most people around the Imperium will tell you that its a city of splendor, but also a city of lies and deviant ideas. Fortifications & Military The old coast fortress of Seabreeze was long replaced by some opulent villa. Instead Seabreeze has great big towers with ramparts on either entrance to the Solarus Trench. There is also a series of walls that run along the tops of the hills, protecting the city from a ground force. The city is protected by the City Watch which wear white tabards with the golden seal of the city - the sun setting behind an anchor. Crime and Law * “All persons entering the town may carry no weapon longer than a short sword. To do otherwise shall be considered proof of conspiracy to commit mayhem.” Issued after a particularly savage riot at the end of a match between supporters of two sporting Bloodbowl clubs. * More to come? Religion Some description involving stuff that inform people. Fuck it no one is ever gunna read this shit. Major Cults * Cult of Uther (The God-Emperor) * Apsu * Iomedae * Torag Minor Cults * The Winter King * Pharasma * That god that's a merchant and shit * Gozreh? The Merchants Guild -- "Maybe some kinda cool quote." Testing Permits and Regulations No one can work or practice a trade in Seabreeze without belonging to a guild. Welfare and Benefits While setting standards and collecting dues, guilds also provide their members with many benefits, the most basic of which is finding work in the first place. Superstition The citizens of Seabreeze are a very superstitious lot. * Three legged dogs are lucky. * Dew found in Gardens of Seabreeze will remove freckles, wens, and warts, sending them to live on people in Pharasma’s realm. You must not use this remedy too often, as the dead will start to haunt you in revenge. * Dwarfs can smell gold. * Necromancers must be nailed to a tree and burnt, lest their spirit wander and possess folk. The tree must be uprooted and destroyed after the burning. * If you die drunk, you will not rest in your grave, and must be buried inside a keg of ale. * No wood should be chopped during the “evil crescent” (crescent moon). Firewood felled during this time goes out quickly. * Elves will die if all their hair is shaved off. * It is unlucky to sew or patch something while still wearing it. * Those who work in the woods will never be rich or old. * If you grieve loudly for the dead, they will not be able to rest, and will likely come back to complain about it. * Metal, particularly iron, protects against magic. * To get a haircut on Sunday is bad luck. * If you stick half a potato in your socks at night, it will cure the flu. People & Places of Interest * The Sunset Estate - the manor of House Du'more on the highest hill on the south side of the trench. It is said that from the highest tower in the estate one can see Thorsulheim. * The Wayward Whale Tavern - a tavern off to the side on the northern end of the harbour, it juts out on the hill and gives patrons a view over the length of the harbour side and the new arrivals The Wayward Whale is quite big, having been built from the recovered hull of a whaling ship. * The Silver Sun Bazaar - the market quarter in the center of the Solarus Trench. It is shaped like the sun with a grand fountain in the very middle and gardens which line the edges. All merchants and services imaginable can be found here. * The Aurelian Hippodrome - a great arena on the north bank which houses a race course and can be used for trials of combat, jousting and all manner of sports. The most popular is that of the chariot racing. * Radiant Sun Chapterhouse - Iomedae is a goddess of war, worshipped mainly in the nations of Egronia. Most famously within The Imperium, the Knights of the Radiant Sun are her Templars. Their chapter house is in the style of the Haven temples and adorned with a statue of the goddess upon its gold dome, which shines fiercely in the summer sun. * Ironbelly Brewery * The Riversong Dance Hall * Dockside Ironworks Foundry * Stormwatch Garrison * Stanford Granary * The Grand Academy Library * Central Square Market * Tafferty Mill * Dawnside Park * Shrine: Iomedae * Blazing Saddles Stable * Tranquil Hills Stockyard * Bits n’ Bobs Trade Shop * The Dockside (Waterfront) * The Velvet Rose BathsCategory:Old Lore Category:Sheng Cities